


Homecoming

by waelcyrge



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waelcyrge/pseuds/waelcyrge
Summary: "They say home is where the heart is but you took my heart and left me with nothing but a shelter with boards and beams."Mairon and Reza have journeyed together for years, until Reza met his current fiancé Tavion and settled down. Now the two of them have been apart for more than year and Reza longs for his best friend. The fic takes place few years before the start of our campaign.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few texts I've written about mine and [Yumi's](https://twitter.com/yumikoyukiart) Dungeons & Dragons boys. In canon they are best friends with a lot of one or two sided pining, but we love to ship them mercilessly regardless their current situation. This text takes place few years before the start of our DnD campaign and can be considered either canon or non canon. If you want more information about our boys and/or see their pictures, go check the link to Yumi's Twitter profile. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've published something and I am bit rusty but as I wrote this for Yumi's birthday I feel like it is worth of sharing. So once more, Happy Birthday my friend, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did enjoy writing it!
> 
> PS. I apologize in advance for the spelling errors and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language.

Every morning Reza wakes up and there is the tiny sting of emptiness in his heart. At first it is not big, only a fleeting feeling in the back of his head he brushes off by moving closer to the sleeping man next to him. He has it all now. There is no need for the emptiness to gnaw at him.

But as days turn into weeks and months and eventually years, Reza notices that the emptiness inside of him isn’t something he can brush off anymore. He notices how every day he waits for a courier to bring a letter, a word, even a whisper. Mairon promised to write and now a year has passed since he last heard of the man. Or exactly 372 days. 

At first Reza thinks nothing of it. That was very like him. Mairon wasn’t exactly smooth or typical when it came to social interactions and usually easily forgot things like that. But with more time passing Reza noticed how his thoughts always escaped to the man. 

At mornings he was wondering if he was still asleep in a shady inn somewhere or perhaps curled up in the arms of another one time lover? Or had he found someone else to continue his journey with? For some reason the thought stung his heart, even though Mairon owed nothing to him. 

At days he wondered if Mairon had found any leads. He wondered if he remembered to eat enough, or sleep enough. He even wondered if he spent his days in some reckless attempts to get more information or if he read ancient tomes till he was blind in the other eye too. Sometimes his thoughts were darker and he pondered if the man was even okay? He had seen him bleed too many times for one lifetime and the thought made cold fear settle in the pit of his stomach.

All Reza knew was that he couldn’t brush off the empty feeling that gnawed at him whenever he thought of Mairon and their journey. All he knew was that every time he saw a tall dark elf in the marketplace he double checked to be sure it wasn’t him. Maybe it was longing, maybe not, but Reza knew he had to move on. He had chosen this life. He had chosen Tavion and this chance of happiness. 

Tavion was a good man. He was kind and patient, safe and secure. Reza loved him, he truly did, but even the amount of love he felt for him couldn’t fill the emptiness he felt. Sometimes he wondered if it was okay to miss Mairon the way he did. Was it okay to long for someone like this even when your heart was promised to someone else? But he couldn’t fight the feelings inside of him, couldn’t lie to himself no matter how hard he tried. 

Sometimes he wondered if he was ever going to see him again? If he was ever going to listen him curse and murmur in elven. If he was ever going to have to tell him to put down his book and go back to bed. If he was ever going to study his elegant features against the dim light of candles as he was so focused on whatever he was doing to notice Reza was watching him. The thought pained him more than it should. It made his heart ache even when he laid next to the man he loved. 

Today was no different from any day before. He noticed his eyes go to every single dark tall stranger in the morning as he went to pick supplies from the market. He noticed himself waiting for a courier to pop in any minute while he was at home doing his daily things.  
He even went through his old notes, trying to piece up the puzzle they once tried to solve together.

Reza let out a frustrated sigh, closing his notebook and leaning his head to the wall of their house. He needed to think about something else. He had this life now. A life he had chosen and he needed to live it to the fullest. It was a beautiful day, Tavion was working and he just sat there in the sun, going through his notes, leaning to the wall of the house that now was his home. It had been years since Reza had a house to call home, a place to rest and a place to be safe at. With Mairon it had been constant travelling and change of scenery. It had been dangers and risks and yet.. It had felt like home. 

“Reza..” the familiar voice made Reza’s head jerk up so quickly he almost banged it to the wall behind him. Maybe it was the heat making him dizzy or all this thinking had finally made him lose his mind but the voice sounded awfully lot like Mairon’s. Reza blinked a few times, trying to see the figure against the rays of sun that blinded him. When he finally did his heart skipped a beat. 

He would recognize him anywhere. The black strands that fell on his face from the otherwise tied back hair. The scar that crossed his white blind eye. He would recognize the piercing look in the blueish grey eye and he would recognize the sharp features of his face. Mairon’s tall figure was as lanky as always but it seemed that he hadn’t at least gotten any skinnier from the last time Reza had seen him.

“Hi..” the man said, hand going awkwardly to the back of his neck as it always did when Mairon was uncomfortable or didn’t know what to do. 

Reza’s body worked before his brain did. His heart leapt to his throat as he got up so fast it made his world spin. His feet crossed the distance between them, his arms wrapping around the slender figure no matter if it was okay or not. He had missed him so much more than he had realized. So much it made his heart squeeze as he hugged him tight, as he buried his face to his long neck. He breathed in Mairon’s familiar scent, hands gripping his clothes in desperation, clinging to them like his life depended on it. When he felt Mairon’s slim arms wrap around him in return Reza let out a sigh of relief. He was real. He was there. He was safe in his arms.

“You came back..” he mumbled the words to Mairon’s neck, a choked up tone of his own voice surprising himself. He couldn’t help himself from planting a quick kiss to the sharp collarbone in front of him, fighting the odd urge to just kiss him all over. 

“I am… I am sorry for.. Not writing or..” Mairon mumbled, the familiar low voice making Reza almost tear up. He couldn’t control himself, his emotions were all over right now, every worst fear he had replaying in his head. He had feared more than he realized of not seeing him, of never knowing what became of him. And yet here he was.

“Shh.. No.. you are here.. It is all that matters.” Reza sighed, lifting his head to look at the man, the odd feeling tugging in his heart again as his eyes hovered over his lips for a brief second. He was so happy he could kiss him. He _wanted_ to kiss him. He wanted to tell him to never leave again, to never disappear again but the words were stuck in his throat. But as he watched those familiar features he noticed that for the first time in forever the emptiness that gnawed at him was gone. That for the first time since forever he felt like he was _home_.

  
Art © [YumiKoyukiArt](https://twitter.com/yumikoyukiart)


End file.
